ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Seiji Hokuto (ULTRAMAN)
|Hokuto Seiji}} is a character who appears in the 2011 manga, ULTRAMAN and its anime adaptation. Wearing the Ace Suit, he is the third Ultraman to appear. History ULTRAMAN - Anime= Seiji Hokuto and his family were on the airplane that exploded 12 years ago, having been rigged by Ace Killer. As a result, he was badly wounded but Yuko Minami, another survivor, found him. Seiji was taken by Bemular and brought to Yapool, who gave him prosthetic limbs and raised him as a child of his own. Seiji somehow managed to figure out who Shinjiro Hayata really was and approached him at school, calling him "Mr. Hayata" ("Senpai" in the original Japanese voiceover). After that, he roughs up a scandalous doctor and his gang, taking their money for himself. He later appears again wearing an Ultraman Suit, beating a gang of robbers and another gang from an illegal casino, taking off with the stolen money. His actions lead the public to believe that a new Ultraman has emerged, even getting the attention of the likes of Rena, Endo and Kurata. He meets up with Shinjiro once again, just to hack into his phone. He later follows him to a warehouse, where he helps Shinjiro deal with a monster before his arms blow up, and he leaves. He goes back to Yapool and asks him to fix and reinforce his arms, but is instead reprimanded for his reckless usage. After that, he hacks into a phone call between Ide and Shinjiro and learns that a monster is rampaging in a train station, and kills it before Shinjiro and Moroboshi arrive. Upon seeing them, he asks to join the SSSP, revealing his identity to them. Seiji is taken in and interviewed by Ide, and says that he wants to create a world where humans and aliens can coexist in peace so that Yuko can be happy. He leaves and the SSSP plan to use him as bait to lure out his benefactor, but he does not fall for the trick. After a talk with Yapool, he goes back to robbing people. His next target was a businessman who had allegedly committed fraud on the Internet. Seiji blackmailed him with some evidence of his crimes but Shinjiro, having been sent by Ide, catches him red-handed and demands that he let the man go. They talk about what it means to be Ultraman, but their conversation gets more and more tense to the point where Seiji puts his suit on and attacks Shinjiro, who is reluctant to fight back but has no choice. After a brief battle, Moroboshi arrived and dealt with Seiji by slicing his left arm off and knocking off his helmet, saying that he would kill anyone marked for extermination, regardless of whether or not they are human. Shocked, Seiji picks up his left arm and helmet, and leaves. Seiji goes back to Yapool. Later on, Seiji learns from Yapool that Ace Killer and his gang attacked an oil rig where Yuko was supposedly at. He suddenly finds himself surrounded by SSSP members and Edo himself, who first informs him that his admission to the SSSP is postponed, before giving him the location of Ace Killer and his gang. Seiji rushed back to Yapool to get his weaponized arm back but despite being warned that he could not take them on, Seiji leaves anyway, and Yapool is distraught. However, it was a trap because Ace Killer and his men were waiting for him instead. Still tapping into the SSSP's communications, he finds out their plans to mobilize. Waiting in the trees, he emerges to attack Ace Killer after thinking about the sadness he has caused Yuko, fighting alone as Shinjiro and Moroboshi were bound by Alien Nepenthes. He manages to free them by slicing its vines, but is badly wounded by Ace Killer and his gang, and starts to doze off thinking about Yuko. Seiji is held at gunpoint by Ace Killer, who says that he'll give Yuko a quick death. Seiji quickly snaps out of his trance and slices off Ace Killer's left arm, enraging him. He is repeatedly slashed by Ace Killer, has his left arm damaged, then impaled through the chest, but he takes the opportunity to unleash his secret weapon, blowing a hole into Ace Killer's torso which seemingly kills him, but Seiji passes out as well. However, Ace Killer comes back to life, much to Moroboshi's shock. Ace Killer is about to kill him, but he is saved by Shinjiro who unleashes the Limiter under his own power, and disintegrates the villain using a Specium Ray. Ace Killer's hatchet emits a signal to an invisible spaceship in orbit, which fires a gigantic missile straight to their location. Out of energy and options, the three Ultramen could do nothing but stare at their impending doom. Suddenly, Bemular appears, firing a Specium Ray that destroys the bomb before it could injure anyone, as well as the gigantic spaceship. Shinjiro thinks he has to fight Bemular once more, but the alien says that would not be necessary as Shinjiro has fully "awakened". He leaves with Seiji, saying it would not be the first time he saved a human life. }} Profile The was designed by Yapool to be Seiji Hokuto. It is made as an imitation of the authentic Ultraman suit and as such, its main weapon is also a Specium Blade, though Ace's is much larger and is used differently. Stats *Age: 16 Years *Height: 165 cm, 175 with suit *Weight: 52 kg, 97 with suit Powers and Weapons : Seiji's suits also sports arm mounted Specium weapons, but unlike Shinjiro's, they connect with each other to create a blade similar to Ultraman Ace's Ultra Guillotine technique. *'Flight': Seiji's suit is somehow able to provide flight via thrusters on his back, but they are not designed for long range flight. *'Beam Gauntlet': The suit's arm somehow reconfigures itself to become a giant beam cannon. *'Teleportation': When Seiji puts his fists together, a modified Mimicry System teleports the suit onto him, when he expects to go into battle. AceSuit.png|Ace Suit Ultra_Guillotine_Manga.jpg|Specium Blade Hokuto Manga Change.jpg|Seiji remotely putting his suit on via teleportation - Anime= :;Own Powers *'Prosthetics': Seiji has mechanical limbs to give him greater combat ability. They use some of the same technology as the Ultraman Suits. **'Combat Prowess': Despite his thin build, Seiji is a skilled combatant, taking on several armed thugs by himself and winning. *'Detective Skills/Information Gathering': Seiji is skilled at information gathering, having researched Shinjiro figuring out his identity as Ultraman, and intercepted a police radio and communication between Ide and Shinjiro. :;Via Ace Suit *'Color Timer': Like Shin's and Shinjiro's suits, Seiji's has a mechanical color timer that serves the same main purpose. * : Seiji's suits also sports arm mounted Specium weapons, but unlike Shinjiro's, they connect with each other to create a large arced blade. These blades can also be launched if needed. *'Flight': Seiji's suit is somehow able to provide flight via thrusters on his back, but they are not designed for long range flight. *'Beam Cannons': On his arms are two different kinds of beam cannons. He shoots energy streams from the palm of his left arm, and fires a blast of energy from his right wrist (after detaching the hand). SeijiGuillotine.gif|Specium Blade AnimeUltraGuillotine.gif|Specium Blade (Projectile) SeijiThrusters.gif|Flight SeijiLeftCannon.gif|Beam Cannon (Left Arm) SeijiRightCannon.gif|Beam Cannon (Right Arm) }} Gallery Seiji_2011_Profile.jpg Trivia *This Seiji is clearly a reference to Seiji Hokuto and Ultraman Ace. *While Shinjiro is heroic and Moroboshi is dark, Seiji is very playful and lighthearted. *Seiji's suit was named by himself. The 'A' to represent that it was made by alien tech while the full 'Ace' is a result of his grandstanding. *Seiji is not only the youngest of the manga's 'Ultramen', but also the shortest and the lightest. Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Manga Ultras Category:Human Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga)